Chickorita Time
by OverlandDragon
Summary: A young and lonely Chickarita has spent her life alone but one day when she meets a charmander on the beach will she finally have a friend


Chapter 1: The Meeting Charmander and Chickorita one-shot story

It was late in the day around sunset when a young Chickorita was running about on the beach. She was looking for a stone she had dropped earlier and decided to retrace her steps. Little did she know that she was about to retrace her steps all over a sleeping Charmander's face.

"Darn it where is that stone!" Chickorita exclaimed "I know it's around here somewhere!"

She kept walking and to her and the Charmander's despair she took a moment to look at the falling sun. In that little time she had stomped on the Charmander's face.

"Raahhhh!" Charmander exclaimed as his nose was stomped on.

In pain he released a powerful jet of flame which toasted Chickorita from top to bottom.

"What was that for?" Chickorita exclaimed

"You stepped on my face!" The Charmander yelled holding his nose "I'm surprised to say I can still smell and by the way you smell like burnt vegetables."

"Why you little…" Chickorita said while jumping on the Charmander.

"Looks like we have some lovebirds here" An unknown voice says

In the background we could hear laughter. Chickorita could feel her face heat up in a blush which was easily noticeable on her green skin.

"Show yourself cowards!" Charmander yells at the surrounding area

"Very well" The voice replies as a Crawdaunt steps out from behind a rock with a gang of Corphish.

"Gang Claw!" Charmander shouted in rage "Why are you here!"

"Always so untrusting" Crawdaunt remarks "we just wanted to give your girlfriend here back her precious stone"

"Why don't I believe that" Charmander spits "And she's not my girlfriend I just met her and the first thing she does is step on me"

"Good job" Crawdaunt says to Chickorita "Although you might want to stay away from that mouth of his"

"Well here you go" Says Crawdaunt as he extends the stone to Chickorita

"Uh thanks" Chickorita says before reaching out to grab the stono

Before Chickorita can grab the stone all the Corphish release a Hydro Pump which knocks Chickorita to the ground.

"You should have listened to old Charmander here" Crawdaunt laughs

All of a sudden Crawdaunt is hit with an intense force and is blown into a rock.

"Are you all right Chickorita?" Charmander asks

"No" She responds with a grunt "Can't move my legs too tired"

Charmander ponders on what to do. He has to get her out of there fast before the Corphish manage to pull their boss out.

"I hope you don't mind but I'll half to carry you" Charmander says

"No, I don't mind but hurry" Chickorita answers with a blush at the thought of being carried

Charmander hoists a blushing Chickorita onto his back and bolts as the Corphish finally get their boss out. They finally make it back to the square where Charmander's house lies. Due to the fact that she passed out before he knew where to take her, he decided to let her stay at his house till he regained consciousness.

"Arceus your heavy" Charmander exhales under the weight

"Hey!" Chickorita yells in offense

"Sorry" Charmander apologized "I see you woke"

At that time he was laying her down on his bed and went to grab some Oran berries.

"Where am I?" Chickorita asks

"You're at my house since I didn't know where you lived" Charmander answers handing a few berries to Chickorita

"Oh ok" Chickorita said

"Yeah well feel free to leave when you see fit, but don't feel pressured to leave" Charmander said

"It's late shouldn't you try and go to bed?" Chickorita asked

"You're in my bed" Charmander answered

"Oh I'm so sorry ill move" Chickorita panicked trying to stand and move only to fall down

"No, no I'm fine you just rest" Charmander said "Besides there's got to be a couple of blankets around here so I can make a makeshift bed"

"Well you could always sleep next to me" Chickorita said blushing "I don't usually get a lot of company since my parents passed away"

"Are you sure it's ok" Charmander asked

"Yeah it's fine" She says happily while scooting over a bit

Charmander climbs onto the bed and settles down. He then feels another touching against him. Charmander looks over to see that Chickorita had already fallen asleep on his arm. Charmander smiled to himself and joined her in the fantasy of dreams.


End file.
